Field Trip Gone Wrong
by nessaluvsu92
Summary: A high school field trip to Lake Placid goes terribly wrong for our favorite characters. Left alone at the lake with a murderer, with one already dead, whose the next die? And more importantly, whose the killer?


**Is it bad that I'm starting another Whodunit? I probably shouldn't, but I had such a great reception to the first one that I really want to try and write another one, but in a different way. If you've watched Harper's Island before, then it's kind of going to be like that. If not, then I'll leave you in suspense. **

Suspects:

Massie

Alicia

Claire

Kristin

Dylan

Derrick

Josh

Cam

Landon

Olivia

Chris Abeley

Skye

Layne

Chris Plovert

Kemp

Strawberry

Kori

**This story takes place in the beginning stages of when Massie had gotten together with Landon, so somewhere in **_**These Boots are made for Stalking**_**. But let's say that happened when they were juniors in high school and not 8****th**** graders. So everything that happened prior to this in Lisi Harrison's novels would have been during sophomore and junior year of high school instead of middle school. **

"Who the heck thought that this field trip would be a good idea?"

That's what Massie Block was thinking as all the students ran sat in the cafeteria waiting for the administrators and the security to tell them what was going on. The clock had struck one a little while ago as the students were being rounded up from their cabins and told to go straight to the cafeteria and stay there until further instructed.

As she sat there with TPC, she began to eavesdrop on the conversations going on around her and what she heard both confused and troubled her.

"I heard he's missing!"

"Who?"

"Chris Plovert!"

"WHAT?! No way?!"

"Yeah! His cabin-mates haven't seen him since this morning!"

"Oh my god! That's awful!"

"I know right? Kemp said the guys thought he was just hooking up with some random girl and spending time with her all day. But when he didn't show up after dinner, they told Principal Burns!"

Massie could hardly believe her ears! Could it be true?! Could something have actually happened to Plovert? She turned around to tell the girls what she had heard and noticed from the worried looks on their faces that they had been listening as well.

Alicia was the first to speak.

"You don't think it's true, right? That he's gone missing?"

"No. No, of course not…I don't know." Massie responded.

"Dylan! Go ask Derrick!" Kristin piped up.

"But he's not in here! None of the guys are!" Dylan responded.

Well the girls didn't have to wonder for too long, just as Dylan finished her sentence Principal Burns and the rest of the administrators walked in with the guys and stood up at the front of the room. The girls could see the police standing outside the building and one officer walked in and stood by Principal Burns.

Principal Burns coughed to signal that she was about to speak. The room grew silent, there wasn't a bird call in the crowd.

"ahem, students, Officer Milgram is here with some unsettling news. Officer…"

"Students, a travesty has taken place here today. A classmate of yours was found in the woods just an hour ago after hours of searching. I regret to inform all of you that Mr. Plovert is no longer with us."

The officer paused as the students gasped. Most knew that Plovert was missing, but none had ever considered that this could happen!

"We are running an active investigation. You will all be instructed to return to your cabins. We don't know why this murder occurred, but you can believe me that we are going to figure this out. And until then, you are all to stick together. We don't know who did this and why, and I don't mean to alarm you but the murderer may still be out there. We will be informing your parents of this in the morning. And we will have buses here to take you all home at 10 AM sharp. Be packed and ready to go."

With that he stopped talking and Principal Burns instructed them all go back to their cabins and stick together.

**So that's chapter one! One down, over a dozen left to go. Whose next? And who's the killer? **


End file.
